robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Unknown (Earth-5621)
Agent Unknown is the Director of the Robber Penguin Agency, second in command of the Pookie Protection Program, agent of the Ultimate Penguin Force, agent of the Elite Penguin Force , agent of the Supreme Penguin Agency and formerly an agent of the Penguin Secret Agency. History Agent Unknown joined the Elite Penguin Force on November 23 2013, just 1 month and 6 days after he joined Club Penguin, he walked into the EPF Command Room and saw Agent G working on some inventions, he introduced himself to G and G introduced himself to Unknown, they began working on some inventions together to put a stop to Herbert's plan (Operation: Puffle) and tested them out, Unknown and G began working together and they celebrated Unknown's birthday on November 25, however herbert attacked the HQ on the same day and Unknown was sent out to stop him, There was a massive battle between Unknown and Herbert and it looked like Unknown was going to win, however Herbert distracted him and knocked him out, he kidnapped Unknown and locked him in a cage. Unknown thought he would never get out and thought that his birthday was ruined, however an unknown person snuck into herbert's lair and rescued Unknown, he never found out who he was, Unknown and G worked together and saved the puffles from herbert. 4 weeks later, Unknown discovered the Pookie Protection Program and was desperate to join however he asked Agent Omega X if he could join and he took the test to join, Unknown was 1 question away from passing the test and was devastated that he failed, 1 Month Later, he took the test again and passed, after weeks of training, he finally became a full agent and got promoted to Captain (10 Protection/Rescues/Defences) on 9 February 2014, Unknown was filled up with glee, however that same day an evil pookie hater named Cg2916 started to hack the PPP Computers and got all the data of their plans to save the Pookies, this caused panic to the PPP and Unknown went and battled her, destroyed her hacking device and arrested her and she was sent to a Maximum Security Prision forever. After this, Agent Omega X promoted Unknown from Captain to Second In Command, this caused unknown to almost explode with happiness, now he is fighting against the Pookie Hater Defense with training from both EPF and PPP, taking part in many operations and keeping pookies safe from MELDs, MELDUs, MELMs and Pookie Haters. On March 22 2014, he attacked the EPF Command Room and stole the files with a couple of buddies, however the Club Penguin Police Department were chasing after him, so he had to find a place to hide, so he went in disguise as a dragon and escaped so he thought that if they spotted him, he'd be in jail for a long time so he spent an entire month creating an agency underground and a HQ for it, he named the agency 'Robber Penguin Agency' but the CPPD found the agency in the Underground Mine and attacked it, causing sadness to Unknown, he was devastated but he thought about the Pookie Protection Program, the director had their HQ in his igloo so Unknown created the RPA HQ in his igloo and hid it in the mountains so nobody but the RPA agents could get there, however Agent Omega X knows where the HQ is but decides to keep it to himself since he doesn't want his S.W.A.T team to destroy the HQ again after how much sadness it caused to one of his greatest friends. Trivia *His wikia account is named after his codename *He allows Pookie Haters into the agency but they might become wanted by the PPP. *He is an agent of the SPA but might leave because he doesn't find it very fun any more. Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Ultimate Penguin Force Agents Category:Director Of a Agency Category:Second In Command Of A Agency